1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of agricultural combines and harvesters, particularly in drive systems for cutter bars.
2. Related Art
Combines and harvesters cut crop with a knife or cutter bar located on the leading edge of the combine header. Cutter bars oscillate at a rate of hundreds of strokes per minute. The cutter bars and gear boxes driving them therefore produce vibration. Vibration decreases product durability and increases operator fatigue.
It is known to use dual timed knife drives wherein each of the left and right hand side of the header has a separate cutter bar. The left and right hand cutter bars are geared in order that their oscillations mirror one another, and thereby mechanically offset the vibrations caused by one another. Although vibrations are reduced in this fashion, they are not eliminated, and the gear boxes themselves also generate vibrations. Gear box gear teeth reciprocate, and drive line torque can reciprocate in both the positive and negative directions, both of which are detrimental to product durability.